Wez Johnson II
"How can I regret the only Life I have ever known ?" -Wez Johnson II Westley Johnson the Second, or Wez Johnson II, also known as Altaïr to the Assassin's in the Kingdom of Masyaf, the heart of the New Assassin Order; Euro-Amerii Assassin Order, he was born to Flavia Johnson and Chrek Schmied, but took his mothers last name for unknown reasons. In 3354 June 15 when the Resource War finally ended, Wez was removed from his mother by the Assassin; Mustafa Beth'-el and kept out of his mothers and fathers life. ''Early Life Wez Johnson the 2nd, born to Flavia Johnson and Chrek Schmied some point in 3354 AD, and removed from his perants in 3354 AD due to problems witth Flavia's Father having a strong dislike for the son of the Nazi Leader, altough Chrek in truth hated his Father due to how he treated his family, but this did little to sway Corin to like his daughters lover, though the Birth was kept secret, it was a very difficult thing due to Corin's knack for figuring things out, it also broke Flavia's heart having to be torn away from her first child, which she blamed on her father since it was because of his she was not allowed her Son. While he was removed from his Family he was taken to the Heart of the New Assassin Order in Masyaf, where he was named; Altaïr by his Mentor and the other Assassin's due to his apperance being very similiar to his Ancestors Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad from the Third Crusade. Since his entire life was being raised by the Assassin's he grew only to know the life of an Assassin, though he was aware of who his mother and father was, but he had no true attachments to them since he was not raised by them. ''Life with the Assassin's Once he was able to walk, Wez was put strait into training, and forced to do much that would be considered cruel, however Wez actually enjoyed the training, and pushed himself further as he grew up, by the age of 8 he was more mature than anyone his age should all due to how he had been raised, he had also mastered the art of free-running and using Martial Arts, and when he turned 10 he was known throughout the entire order for his Skill and determination to keep learning. Wez was also an adept at Stealth and Weapon Combat, and was sent on his first Assignment as an Informant to help a Master Assassin get infomation, once he had the infomation the Master Assassin needed, he informed him. At 12 he was awarded his Assassination Equipment; Hidden-Blade, Throwing Knives and a Cross-Bow. At the Age of 15, he was given his first Assassination Assignment. ''Mission to England'' At the age of 15, Wez was given his first assignment to Assassinate one of the Orders greatest enemies; the Leader of the New Templar Order using the name; Abstergo once again, however Wez made a detour to locate Chen Anderson under orders from Mustafa to tell him he'd betrayed the Assassin's. ''Confrontation at Baystone Manor'' Infomation pending....... Category:People